


Determinación

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [99]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crying, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Kissing, Mentions of Masturbation, Nervousness, Past Miscarriage, Skype, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Starting Over
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 90] De tomar la iniciativa y seguir adelante.





	Determinación

**Author's Note:**

> Poco a poco y el romance entre los G's cobra forma.   
> Y si llevan control de las fechas, verán que van adelantados por un año, pero ya se explicará después el canon con el fanon de este universo.

**Determinación**

 

A la vuelta de un par de semanas, mayo dio paso a junio sin que Gustav ni Georgie tuvieran noticias de los gemelos, aunque eso cambió a mediados de mes, cuando llamó para avisar que el fotógrafo encargado del booklet seguía molesto por el cambio de reservación que habían hecho, y que en venganza había movido su sesión no cuatro semanas, sino ocho, retrasando todavía más la salida del disco.

—… Y el colmo es que el muy cabrón pretendía cobrarme una multa por cancelar de último momento… —Finalizó Bill su historia, él con Tom en LA mientras Gustav y Georgie le escuchaban en el departamento de ésta por medio de Skype—. De no ser porque es el único fotógrafo que ha captado a la perfección el concepto del álbum ya lo habría mandado a la mierda.

—No es el fin del mundo —dijo Gustav, que por su parte no consideraba una catástrofe como tal el que la fecha de salida se moviera un mes más. Al fin y al cabo Tom les había prometido a las fans un disco antes de fin de año, y con seis meses por delante todavía estaban a tiempo de tomarse unas vacaciones, componer tres canciones más y hasta cambiar su look por uno nuevo sin que eso les representara una pérdida irremediable.

Pero por supuesto, Bill no compartía su opinión, y el estrés al que se había hecho adicto al cabo de una década en la industria musical le corría como veneno por las venas, irritándolo todo a su paso y desencadenando reacciones en él para las cuales los demás estaban acostumbrados, pero sólo en parte.

—Exacto —secundó Tom a Gustav—, que ya tenemos el 99% de las canciones terminadas y lo que falta se puede hacer sin problemas en un mes, o incluso menos.

—Es más fácil decirlo que llevarlo a cabo —continuó Bill replicando, y así lo hizo por los próximos diez minutos sin que su gemelo, Gustav o Georgie le prestaran atención de verdad. No fue sino hasta que Bill apreció en ellos un deje de distracción que cerró la boca y bufó—. Vale, lo que sea, pero… Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

—Y ahí vamos de nuevo —puso Georgie los ojos en blanco, que después de Tom, era ella quien en más de una ocasión había tenido que escuchar los malos augurios de Bill en donde el menor de los gemelos juraba y perjuraba que la suerte estaba echada en su contra, y que ese nuevo disco en el que tanto empeño habían puesto durante los últimos años no se realizaría ni en tiempo ni en forma como ellos tenían planeado. Para ello había alegado la serie de retrasos que habían postergado su lanzamiento en más de una ocasión, y aunque no lo decía con la misma claridad, Georgie estaba convencida que entre esos ‘obstáculos’ a los que Bill se refería, la incluía a ella con su imprevisto aborto.

—Hablo en serio —insistió Bill, pasándose los dedos por su cabello rubio y revuelto como nido de pájaros—. Y no culpo a nadie. Sólo digo que… hay señales…

—No de nuevo —se lamentó Tom, que de entre ellos tres era a quien más le tocaba escuchar las teorías conspirativas de Bill en donde se quejaba de que el universo estaba en su contra, pero sobre todo, en contra de que ese disco saliera a la luz después de un periodo de espera tan prolongado—. Me voy a volver loco si tengo que escucharte una vez más decir que-…

—Me uno a esa protesta —se sumó Georgie—, y me largaré de aquí, lo juro, con tal de no oír más de este asunto.

—¡Pero si estás en tu piso! —Le recordó Bill, olvidando momentáneamente su pesimismo, y el cambio de tema ayudó para que el resto de aquella reunión volviera a su cauce.

Al final acordaron trabajar en el resto de los preparativos del disco, que incluían una revisión más a los tracks que ya tenían listos y que en su mayoría llevaban nombre y estaban registrados, confirmar los vestuarios para la gira, así como los boletos de avión que llevarían a Gustav y a Georgie a LA para la sesión de fotos (eso cuando al jodido fotógrafo se la bajaran un poco los humos) que tendría lugar en otras cuatro semanas, entre otros pendientes de los que la bajista tomó nota en su agenda y se comprometió a llevar a cabo.

Ahí donde los gemelos se encargaban por la mayor parte de acaparar la atención de los medios y ser quienes daban un 51% cuando de la música se trataba, eran Gustav y Georgie quienes trabajaban tras bambalinas realizando las llamadas pertinentes, consiguiendo los permisos y negociando con los medios igual que lo hacía David Jost cuando todavía era su manager. El espacio que había dejado tras su partida, si bien nunca lo suplieron con la misma precisión que él, de algún modo lo habían suplantado ellos dos, y con Georgie como jefa de ese puesto, además de ser la encargada absoluta de las finanzas de la banda, salían adelante mejor de lo que cualquiera (hasta ellos mismos) habría sospechado.

—Ok, hablemos de nuevo en el transcurso de la semana —dijo Bill, dando por finalizada aquella reunión, expresando su descontento general con un puchero y recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Tom, pero por el resto entero y dispuesto a sobreponerse.

Gustav y Georgie acordaron lo mismo, y tras finalizar la videollamada, ambos compartieron un par de suspiros al unísono, liberando con ello la tensión acumulada de la cual Bill había sido tan generoso como para contagiarles.

Daba igual cuánto se prometieran no caer en la misma espiral de desesperación en la que Bill se hundía cuando la banda estaba en un periodo activo, porque invariablemente ocurría, y el resultado era que tanto Gustav como Georgie acababan drenados de fuerzas e igual de mortificados por problemas que en realidad no lo eran, y ahogándose en un vaso de agua en el que Bill ya de antemano había flotado bocabajo.

—Tanto si su plan era o no hacerme sentir culpable, lo ha logrado —declaró Georgie, acariciándose con el dedo índice el espacio entre sus cejas—. Lo hizo sonar de tal manera en que ahora es mi culpa que ese jodido fotógrafo se niegue a hacer su trabajo. Y lo peor es que ya le pagamos un adelanto, así que estamos atados de pies y manos a trabajar con él a menos que aceptemos perder el depósito.  

—Bah, ¿tan bueno es?

—Mmm… A Bill le gustó su trabajo así que fue él quien lo contactó primero, pero si te soy honesta… Por mí podríamos pasar de él y contratar a Andreas.

—¿El amigo de Tom y Bill?

—Ajá… Ya ves que Bill quiere cambiar el logo de la banda, así que le pidió a Andreas que hiciera un boceto sobre el cual trabajar, pero si me preguntas, lo que Andreas entregó ya vale como trabajo final. Así de excelente es.

—¿En serio? —Asombrado, Gustav se cuestionó a sí mismo por qué no se había enterado antes de eso. Claro que también era su culpa por deslindarse de la mayor parte del trabajo de oficina, y reafirmar en más de una ocasión que su única labor en la banda era tocar la batería y luchar contra el sueño que le atacaba durante las entrevistas, pero de ahí a no estar enterado de que Andreas había hecho un aporte que en opinión de Georgie era ‘excelente’ había un largo tramo que por su cuenta había caminado sin estar atento a ello—. ¿Puedo verlo?

—Claro —accedió Georgie, aprovechando que tenía su portátil cerca para abrir el archivo que Andreas les había enviado y que contenía no sólo un logotipo nuevo, sino también una tipografía diferente para lo que sería la portada del álbum.

—Vaya… No mentías: Es realmente bueno…

Y en verdad lo era, puesto que su diseño se alejaba por completo de sus discos anteriores sin que en el proceso fuera deliberado o demasiado obvio para las fans. Gustav se preguntó entonces cuál sería el concepto completo que podría trabajar Andreas para ellos una vez que el tracklist estuviera terminado del todo, y casi se lamentó el que Bill estuviera obsesionado con el otro fotógrafo, de quien ya no se fiaba por la actitud altanera e intransigente con la que los había tratado.

—Bill tendrá que ser idiota si contrata a alguien más que a Andreas —declaró al cabo de unos minutos, y Georgie le dio la razón.

—Eso mismo pienso yo, pero Bill tendrá que darse cuenta por sí mismo.

«Pequeño gran inconveniente», concluyó Gustav, a su modo, dejando esa elección al aire.

 

Aunque desde mayo habían tenido noticias de cambios climáticos drásticos en el resto de Alemania, no fue sino hasta finales de ese junio que el clima agarró por sorpresa a los habitantes de Magdeburg con temperaturas que se salían del rango habitual y para las cuales no estaban preparados. Sumado a la temporada de lluvia que se disparó como nunca, no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando en las noticias por televisión, radio y prensa se empezó a hablar de extremar precauciones para todas aquellas personas que vivieran a las orillas del río Elba.

Viviendo con Franziska en las partes altas de la ciudad Gustav no tuvo motivo de preocupación como en otras áreas más a nivel del río, pero siguió junto con Georgie las notas de oficiales que declaraban aquella temporada de lluvia como catastrófica y que advertían a sus habitantes de no salir y cuidarse de las fuertes corrientes de agua que ya habían cobrado docenas de vidas.

El complejo departamental de Georgie también estaba relativamente a salvo, no tanto por su ubicación cerca del centro de la ciudad, sino más bien porque las viviendas se encontraban distribuidas de manera vertical, y las inundaciones sólo afectaron de momento la planta baja en donde se encontraba la conserjería, la oficina y cuartos privados del dueño del inmueble.

En suma salieron bien parados cuando por fin las aguas del río volvieron a su cauce habitual, pero no por ello se desentendieron de la tragedia, y tanto Gustav como Georgie colaboraron cada uno por su cuenta en las labores de salvamento para los que la ciudad hizo un llamado a la población. De este modo fue que Gustav trabajó varios días seguidos amontonando sacos con arena para incrementar la barrera entre los márgenes del río y las calles, así como uniéndose a un equipo de evacuación que ayudaba a los casi 23,000 residentes cuyas viviendas se vieron afectadas retirarse a zonas más altas. Georgie por su parte se enfrascó en otro tipo de actividades, en las que se incluía clasificar las ayudas materiales recibidas, acondicionar sitios públicos como refugios temporales, y en general, trabajo de oficina con papelería y recolección de quejas para los que demostró tener talento.

Por espacio de una semana trabajaron sin parar desde temprano en la mañana hasta altas horas de la noche, incluso extendiendo su jornada a la madrugada cuando era necesario, y cuando por fin el agua bajó y la situación se declaró como bajo control, se toparon con la novedad de que por internet pululaba una única imagen de Gustav ayudando a rellenar los sacos de arena con los que habían hecho la contención inicial.

—Joder —maldijo Gustav cuando vio su imagen, mortificado no porque una fotografía suya ayudando en tiempos de crisis saliera a relucir, sino porque temía que interpretaran sus intenciones como algo más de lo que en realidad eran. Para él salir a la calle y prestarse a un servicio social era de corazón, y le daría un síncope si alguien, quien fuera, se atrevía a suponer que sus motivaciones eran una pantalla para ganarse la aprobación del público que como músico lo había desdeñado.

—No le des más vuelta a esto —le aconsejó Georgie, que bajó la tapa de su portátil y buscó distraerlo con una serie de besos en el cuello.

—Pero-…

—Shhh, ni una palabra más —murmuró Georgie, presionando un beso justo sobre su yugular y haciéndolo temblar—. Deja que digan lo que quieran de esa foto, porque las personas a las que ayudaste sabrán la verdad de tu buena voluntad, que no lo hiciste por la fama y salir en los titulares de los diarios, y eso es lo único que cuenta al final del día.

—Mmm… —Olvidando su desazón a favor de los mimos que Georgie le prodigaba, Gustav lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y expuso una buena franja de piel lista para ser besada.

—Dime qué quieres que haga —le susurró Georgie cerca de la oreja sin detener los besos con los que le había convertido el estómago en líquido, usando a la vez una de sus manos libres para recorrerle el torso.

Porque aquel era un juego nuevo, pero a la vez de sus favoritos, Gustav así se lo indicó.

—Siéntate en mi regazo —ordenó sin vacilar, cautivado por la gracia con la que Georgie se acomodó con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera y posó el trasero sobre sus muslos.

Con las manos de Georgie en sus hombros y las suyas en la cintura de ella, Gustav aceptó encantado que aquellos afectos fueran moneda común entre ellos.

Del primer beso compartido apenas un mes atrás ya habían hecho repeticiones y variaciones hasta el metafórico hartazgo, porque en realidad su necesidad por el otro no había hecho más que ir en aumento. Ya que ninguno daba muestras de querer detenerse era que habían continuado, y con cada sesión su deseo mutuo había ido en aumento sin que ninguno de los dos tomara el siguiente paso.

Hasta el momento, sus besos se limitaban a eso, a ser simple besos, que por mucho intercambio de saliva, entrechocar de sus dientes y mordiscos en los labios, continuaban siendo apenas el preludio de otras actividades a las que ya se habían entregado en el pasado.

Gustav estaba consciente de que si querían llegar a más tendría que ser él quien lo propusiera, ese era su compromiso y deber de tomar la iniciativa, y si bien su anhelo por Georgie le instaba a ello, era su parte racional la que lo retenía y le indicaba esperar.

Pese a que Georgie daba muestras de haberse recuperado casi por completo del aborto que había sufrido, Gustav no estaba todavía seguro si era lo apropiado, y la inseguridad lo retenía. Por su parte, Georgie no había puestos reparos en esperar, contenta con el tiempo que pasaban juntos en donde holgazaneaban, salían un poco, otro tanto se dedicaban a actividades de ocio, y cuando no dormían juntos la siesta tomados de la mano pero vestidos en su totalidad y cada uno bajo una manta diferente. Igual que cuando habían sido novios aquella primera vez en Loitsche, sus caricias se limitaban a abrazos por encima de la ropa y muchos besos con los que ninguno lograba saciar el fuego de su vientre bajo, pero a la vez ninguno daba muestras de ser quien pidiera más.

A la vez que estaba convencido de poder seguir así por tiempo indefinido, no era raro que al volver a la casa de su hermana Gustav tuviera que masturbarse con desesperación en la ducha y bajo el chorro de agua helada se tragara el nombre de Georgie.

Y si bien Gustav tenía sospechas de que sus avances en materia de sexo no se verían detenidos, tampoco se sentía con ánimos de la charla implícita que le acompañaría. Ya que de antemano tenían que hablar de qué ocurriría entre ellos dos en caso de otorgarle a su amor una tercera oportunidad y disponer así a su relación una etiqueta concreta bajo la cual presentarse con su familia y amigos, quizá hasta con las fans, ninguno de los dos sacaba el tema a colación, y en las remotas circunstancias en que había sido posible charlarlo con tranquilidad y sin prisas, había sido Georgie quien desviara la atención hasta que el instante hubiera pasado y estuvieran de vuelta en terreno peliagudo.

El pedirle consejo a su hermana al respecto, Gustav se había topado con que Franziska no podía serle de gran ayuda, pues como ella le explicó: “Es tu vida, y debes ser muy consciente de lo que quieres, así que si se trata de Georgie, harás lo que esté en tu poder para tenerla a tu lado, si no… O no lo era, o fuiste demasiado cobarde para buscarla”, y lo había despachado sin más a que reflexionara.

Y eso había hecho Gustav a lo largo de aquel mes, apreciando bajo reflectores especiales el papel que Georgie jugaba en su vida y la importancia que tenía para su existencia el que ella permaneciera con él.

Llegar a una conclusión no le demoró más que un par de días, pero exponer su corazón ante Georgie y ser franco con ella… Oh, eso ya era diferente.

Contemplando sus mejillas arreboladas y la sonrisa tímida con la que ella esperaba a que él fuera quien la besara primer, Gustav se preguntó si así se habría sentido ella a lo largo de todos los años que tenían de conocerse. Siempre a la expectativa de actuar primero, segura de que sus sentimientos eran mutuos, pero al mismo tiempo aterrorizada por el rechazo… Porque de eso se trataba al final de cada día, cuando yacía de espaldas en su cama y con los dedos entrelazados en su regazo, sopesando los pros y los contras de lanzarse a apostar el todo por el todo.

Porque incluso hasta en las jugadas más acertadas podía llegar a haber perdedores… Y el perderse el uno al otro era el peor terror al que podían enfrentarse en esa vida.

Ciñendo con más fuerza que antes la cintura de Georgie, Gustav se forzó a hacer a un lado aquellos pensamientos, y en el presente, _vivir_. Sólo vivir, y olvidar que esos instantes en el limbo eran robados, y que besarse siendo amigos, colegas, compañeros de trabajo, y un sinnúmero más de título que no expresaban lo sagrado de su vínculo, no era la solución que buscaban a sus problemas.

No, para ello tendría que sumirse más en la introspección de su alma, y el viaje no podía ser en solitario, pero mientras reunía el valor para pedirle a Georgie que lo acompañara, Gustav se tuvo que forzar a proseguir como si nada malo ocurriera, sin estar alerta a que no era el único…

Y sentada en su regazo, la misma cadena de pensamiento discurría en la mente de Georgie.

 

Para julio quedó más que claro que la sesión fotográfica que tenían planeada para el disco no se iba a llevar a cabo nunca. Jamás. Ni en sus sueños. Ni remotamente. O como gritó Bill vía Skype: “¡Kaputt!”, con tanta rabia que poco faltó para que el resto de sus interlocutores se cubrieran las orejas para amortiguarlo.

—El muy hijo de puta me llamó para decir que o le pagábamos el doble o no había trato —bufó Bill, sobre todo con Georgie que era la encargada de las negociaciones y el dinero asignado para cada etapa de la creación del disco, pero con Tom a su lado y Gustav del de la bajista, los cuatro se enteraron del asunto por igual.

Resultó al cabo de tres días de infinidad de llamadas, muchas de ellas en tono amenazante por parte de Georgie, que no se dejó amedrentar por el fotógrafo, que éste se negaba tanto a cumplir su trabajo si no se le aumentaba la paga, así como a devolver el 100% de su salario acordado para aquella primera sesión que tuvo que ser reprogramada. A su conveniencia alegaba que nadie en su sano juicio se habría atrevido cancelarle a él, gran fotógrafo internacional para el que una cita en su calendario era sagrada, y que no aceptaría volver a tratarlos como clientes si antes no pagaban una penalización por su cancelación tan abrupta apenas unos días antes de reunirse, a lo que Georgie contestó primero con argumentos sólidos y fríos, pero que para el tercer día ya se habían convertido en amenazas casi de muerte, y donde le aseguraba que lo iban a demandar por fraude y otro término más que Gustav no comprendió.

Al final ninguna de las dos partes cedió, y si bien Georgie habló con un abogado para que les asesorará acerca de cuáles acciones legales podían emprender en contra del fotógrafo, fue Bill quien decidió mandar al diablo aquel asunto y dar por perdido el dinero. A su juicio, sería peor el demandarlo y no sacar nada en claro, así que en su lugar le desearon la peor de las muertes y ahí acabó todo.

O casi, porque todavía quedaba pendiente el asunto de conseguir un fotógrafo y sacar adelante la parte visual del disco, para la cual se habían quedado no sólo sin quien la realizaran, sino que además esa persona se había llevado consigo su concepto, dejándolos de vuelta en ceros.

—Deberías de contratar a Andreas —sugirió Georgie en una subsecuente reunión vía Skype, pero Bill se mostró remolón al respecto.

—No creo que funcione… En la disquera van a pensar que lo favorezco porque es mi amigo, no porque tiene talento.

—Nosotros también podemos insistir —se sumó Gustav, cuya opinión era que Andreas había capturado mejor la atmósfera del álbum en sus bocetos de lo que lo había hecho el fotógrafo—. A fin de cuentas es nuestro disco, algún poder artístico tenemos en su realización, ¿no?

—Eso dije yo —se metió Tom, pero su actitud era de derrota—, y Bill me convenció de lo contrario.

—Es que… no quiero cagarla —masculló Bill, actuando cohibido para todos ellos—. No dudo del talento de Andy ni nada por el estilo, pero si resulta que fue una mala elección, después me lo achacarán a mí por ser yo quien lo sugirió para el puesto.

—No estarías solo en eso, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —Replicó Georgie sin perder ni un segundo, y a ella se le sumaron Gustav y Tom, que compartían ese mismo veredicto—. Entre el trabajo que nos presentó ese fotógrafo y el que ha realizado Andreas, no queda a duda quién es el mejor…

Bill suspiró, y luego se tomó un minuto completo en poner a trabajar los engranes de su cabeza y dar con una solución, que último era conjunta.

—Vale. Que Andy lo haga y que se joda la disquera.

—¡Que se joda la disquera! —Corearon los demás, y bajo ese acuerdo prosiguieron con el siguiente punto en su agenda.

 

Pese a que Andreas accedió encantado a complementar los bocetos que les había presentado antes como ideas para el disco, lo cierto era que estaba trabajando a tiempo completo en una empresa de Hamburg, y si bien su contrato estaba por vencer y él no estaba de ánimos para una renovación porque estaba en sus planes dedicarse al _freelance_ , lo cierto es que por delante todavía le quedaba julio en esa oficina, y renunciar para quedarse así en malos términos con su jefe y perder así una posible carta de recomendación no estaba entre sus opciones por más dinero que se le ofreciera. Esto último tuvo Bill que aceptarlo tras muchos ruegos infructíferos y una larga charla con Tom, que le hizo entender casi a la fuerza que Andreas tenía su propia vida y tiempos de trabajo, y que debían de respetarlo.

Gustav por su parte se mostró indiferente, porque dicha fuera la verdad, él estaba disfrutando como nunca esa pausa prolongada para disfrutar cada minuto libre del día al lado de Georgie, quien por cierto parecía ser de la misma opinión que él…

—No me malentiendas —le explicó una noche en la que volvían juntos del cine y Gustav era el que se encontraba tras el volante—. Me entusiasma la idea de volver a los reflectores, a subirme a un escenario y tocar para las fans, pero al mismo tiempo…

—Recuerdas lo pesado de otras giras y se te pasa en un segundo, ¿eh? —Finalizó Gustav por ella, adivinando sin dificultad sus pensamientos porque los suyos eran idénticos.

—Exacto. Y dejar a Maxi solo por mucho que mamá prometa que va a cuidarlo y a consentirlo como yo misma lo hago no me permite alejarme sin sentir que le estoy fallando. Después de lo que le pasó… Me cuesta separarme de él, ¿sabes? Uhm, ¿te parece tonto?

—Para nada —denegó Gustav, que comprendía a la perfección el sentir de Georgie.

No en balde Maxi había requerido de muchas más semanas que Georgie para reponerse, e incluso ahora, a casi dos meses de la patada que le propinó Henning y que por poco había acabado con su existencia, Maxi todavía gimoteaba cuando se le alzaba desde el suelo de improviso, o en el caso de Gustav, cuando éste se le acercaba bruscamente. El veterinario que lo atendía en Magdeburg les había comentado sus sospechas acerca del temor que una figura masculina le podía producir a Maxi, y que en su psique animal le costara discernir diferencias entre Henning y Gustav, porque lo que el recuerdo del primero le mantenía en alerta con el segundo.

El mismo Gustav se dolía por ello, porque amante de los perros pero sin uno propio saciaba sus deseos de una mascota para sí con Maxi, quien a pesar de acceder a recostarse en su regazo y no gruñirle cuando monopolizaba la atención de su dueña, sí se mostraba reservado y cauteloso cada vez que Gustav entraba a la misma habitación que él. Desde que el veterinario le retiró los vendajes y lo declaró como curado (“pero trátenlo con cuidado los siguientes meses, todavía está delicado”, habían sido sus advertencias), Maxi había vuelto por la mayor parte a su personalidad de siempre. Adoraba jugar con su pelotita que chillaba cuando la mordía con fuerza y los largos paseos a los que él y Georgie eran proclives temprano en la mañana, pero también se habían operado otros cambios en su personalidad, como el pasar dormido gran parte del día cuando antes era más activo, y recluirse en su cesta de dormir cuando cualquier ruido fuerte lo alteraba.

Georgie se había mostrado más que comprensiva con él, permitiéndole incluso dormir en su cama por las noches, aunque Gustav sospechaba que esa decisión también tenía que ver con ella, por mucho que la bajista desechara la posibilidad.

Juntos, dueña y mascota, habían pasado por una despedida traumática que los había hecho cambiar, y el alcance de esa metamorfosis todavía quedaba por definirse del todo. Así como Maxi cargaba consigo cicatrices invisibles a simple vista, el mismo caso aplicaba para Georgie, que podía cambiar de alegre y animada a seria y retraída al chasquido de unos dedos si de pronto Henning cruzaba por su mente.

No era que Gustav tuviera que escuchar verbalizado su nombre, porque conocía a Georgie a la perfección como la palma de su mano (no en el sentido cliché, sino en el real, que como baterista dependía de sus manos y podía identificar cada callo, ampolla, resequedad y pliegue con los ojos cerrados), y sabía bien lo que discurría por su mente incluso antes de que ella misma fuera consciente de ello.

A su consuelo quedaba que Georgie no pensaba en Henning bajo los términos del amor que alguna vez habían compartido. La brusquedad de su trato al despedirse y que por casi un año previo hubiera tenido ella oportunidad de desligarse en parte de él, por no hablar del bebé que había perdido… Todo ello había contribuido a la ruptura de varios filamentos entre ellos dos, y de ahí que al romperse por completo la conexión que los unía la separación fuera menos aguda a corto plazo, aunque por desgracia, crónica a la larga…

Con todo, Gustav no se rendía, ni pensaba hacerlo, y se mantenía firme al lado de Georgie para demostrarle que sus sentimientos por ella (que él sabía mutuos y correspondidos en su totalidad) permanecerían en tanto a él le quedara un segundo de vida.

—Gusti… —Interrumpió de pronto Georgie el hilo de pensamientos de Gustav, y éste reaccionó con un parpadeo.

—¿Sí?

—Me he estado preguntando… —Jugueteando con una de sus cutículas hasta casi sacarse sangre, Georgie aspiró aire y preguntó—: ¿Por qué no has, ya sabes, intentado más?

¿En la vida? ¿En el ámbito laboral? ¿Dentro de su familia? ¿Como hombre de sociedad? Una tras otra las posibilidades se sucedieron en su mente sin que el baterista pudiera discernir a qué se refería Georgie, por lo que optó a su vez preguntar de qué se trataba.

—¿Más? —Fue su única verbalización, y la palabra se le pegó a la garganta—. ¿Más cómo? —Arregló después, todavía sin comprender a qué hacía referencia Georgie.

—Oh, pues… —Georgie pasó de atacar su dedo índice a seguir con el cordial—. Ya sabes…

—¿Yo sé? —Rebatió él, todavía más confundido que antes.

Georgie bufó. —Olvídalo.

El pánico en la expresión de Gustav se intensificó. —Ahora estás molesta conmigo, ¿verdad?

La bajista torció la boca. —No, ya aprendí a no esperar demasiado de ti.

—Ok, vale…

Con un final por demás abrupto a una tarde que hasta entonces había estado plagada de un buen ambiente y diversión, Gustav dejó a Georgie en la puerta de su piso y procuró besarla en la mejilla para no exacerbar su enojo, pero para su pasmo ésta giró el rostro y sus labios colindaron en un beso casto y seco, que a pesar de la tensión previa en el automóvil, les hizo ansiar más.

—Uhm, hasta mañana —dijo Gustav, y con ojos tristes Georgie le respondió igual.

—Vale, hasta mañana…

 

—Quería que la besaras —declaró Franziska más tarde, después de que Gustav le narró los acontecimientos, y para más énfasis le pegó con la mollera—, idiota.

—¿Uh?

Sentados afuera en el patio trasero mientras Gustav se fumaba su último cigarrillo de la noche y Franziska comía de un tazón de helado, ambos disfrutando de el frescor que reinaba y charlaban de aquella escena que habían protagonizado Gustav y Georgie apenas una hora atrás, y cuyo significado le había pasado a éste desapercibido del todo.

—Vamos, Gus —le riñó su hermana—, no puede ser que tengas la cabeza tan dura. ¿O qué pensabas cuando te dijo eso de ‘intentar más’? La pobre no pudo ser más obvia.

—Me agarró desprevenido, ¿vale? —Se excusó Gustav, que ya iba por el tercer cigarrillo y a cada uno lo había bautizado como ‘el último, ahora sí en serio’ sin que después eso le sirviera para no caer en la tentación de encenderse otro—. Además, si hubiera sido clara desde un inicio no habría ocurrido ese tonto malentendido.

—Ya, pero entonces ella habría tenido que tomar la iniciativa, y no se trata de eso, ¿eh? —Le recordó su hermana con acritud—. Eso sólo sería volver a los viejos patrones, y ninguno de los dos quiere eso.

—Uhmmm…

—¡Gustav!

El baterista lanzó una bocanada de humo al aire. —Ponte en mis zapatos. El que Georgie fuera la que agitara la batuta para los dos iba de maravilla con mi timidez innata.

—Has tocado la batería por lo menos frente a un millón de personas, en una docena de países distintos, incluso enfermo y en todo tipo de condiciones adversas, así que la excusa de ‘soy tímido’ no cuela aquí, cariño.

—Cuando se trata de Georgie… Uhm, ella hace que se me trabe la lengua. Con otras chicas nunca fue así. Resulta que puedo ser indiferente a sus encantos y eso las vuelve locas en el buen sentido de la expresión, pero con Georgie… Joder… Se acelera el corazón ahora igual que me ocurría cuando éramos un par de críos que no sabían ni qué diablos era un condón, mucho menos cómo utilizar uno.

—Oh, ¿y debo suponer que ahora lo saben? —Le chanceó Franziska, pero su broma cayó en saco roto apenas una milésima de segundo después, cuando Gustav le dedicó una mirada de reproche por burlarse de eso estando tan cerca en fecha el aborto que había sufrido Georgie, y su hermana calló de golpe—. Lo siento… —Musitó con la garganta seca—. No fue mi intención…

—Lo sé, Franny. Olvídalo. Tengo que superarlo y no ser tan sensible al respecto…

—No, fue mi error —se disculpó ella—. Fue insensible de mi parte, y es que no pensé en todas las implicaciones. Debo ser más cuidadosa, en especial frente a Georgie cuando la vea.

—Georgie te diría que actúes con naturalidad frente a ella. Detesta que la trate diferente, ¿sabes? E insiste en valerse por sí misma aunque a veces cuando llegó a su piso descubro que tiene los ojos rojos o la nariz congestionada. Creo que todavía le llora a ese bebé —dijo Gustav, y bajó el mentón, porque en su fuero interno sabía bien que Georgie no era la única que albergaba esos sentimientos por el bebé.

Igual que le ocurría a Georgie, y de ello estaba consciente él por una corta charla que habían mantenido esa misma semana, los dos seguían contando los meses igual que si dentro del vientre de la bajista se anidara vida, y el que a finales de julio estuviera ella por cambiar de trimestre les pesaba y por mucho. A escondidas había leído Gustav un artículo en internet que versaba del tema, y de cómo ese cambio era la línea en donde el embarazo se empezaba a notar y se podían realizar las primeras ecografías.

Triste como era, el que aquello ya no fuera más posible era parte de lo que había vuelto tensas e incómodas sus conversaciones cuando por casualidad el tema salía a relucir y ninguno de los dos sabía cómo desviarlo.

—Tal vez no deba meterme donde no se me llama, pero… Deberías hacer algo —dijo de pronto Franziska, la cuchara en el aire y ella con aspecto pensativo—. Georgie no te va a esperar para siempre, y mucho menos va a tener la paciencia para ponértelo fácil.

Gustav resopló. —¿Y qué propones?

—¿Yo? Nada —se rió ella con un deje de crueldad—. Mejor dicho, ¿qué propones _tú_? Porque después de todo, eres _tú_ quien la ha cagado hoy.

—No la cagué… ¿O sí? —Colocándose el cigarro en los labios, Gustav lo balanceó unos segundos a pesar de que el humo le ascendía hasta los ojos y le obligaba a entrecerrarlos.

—Por supuesto que sí. Es obvio que quería que pasaras la noche con ella, y luego eso que te preguntó en el automóvil… Ella quiere más de esta ‘relación’ —enfatizó ella con un tono especial—, pero no sabe cómo pedirlo. Y si quieres mi opinión, no funciona cuando ambos esperan a que sea el otro quien dé el primer paso. Georgie ya lo hizo los primeros, ¿qué? ¿Diez años que tienen de conocerse?

—Doce —reveló Gustav la cifra exacta, que precisamente en ese julio se cumplirían de cuando él presentó a Georgie ante los gemelos como reemplazo de Kenny y éste reclamó su lugar a pesar de ser el peor bajista del mundo, lo que invariablemente llevó a Georgie a noquearlo. Aquel recuerdo, aunque lejano, le resultó tan fresco en la memoria como si hubiera ocurrido apenas ayer, y la visión de esa Georgie larguirucha y con el cuerpo de un chico le hizo sonreír un poco.

—Ahí lo tienes. Doce años de llevar ella encima esa responsabilidad. Haz tu trabajo por una vez, Gus —replicó Franziska, que de nueva cuenta hablaba con la voz de la experiencia—. Coge al toro por los cuernos y hazlo de una vez.

—Odio esa analogía —gruñó éste, tirando su cigarrillo al césped y pisándolo con la punta de su zapato.

—Entonces muérdete un huevo y ya está —y ante la mirada horrorizada de Gustav por esa imagen mental, Franziska se excusó—: Se la escuché una vez a Fabi… Y no pongas esa cara, sabes que es cierto. Cuando sientas tu voluntad flanquear, mete la mano en sus pantalones y aprieta hasta que veas negro.

—Joder, Fran… —Pese a lo retorcido de su consejo, Gustav se rió por lo bajo—. Es lo más asqueroso, y a la vez honesto, que alguien me dijera jamás. Y mis, ‘huevos’ como los llamas, no están nada contentos.

—Bah, diles testículos si quieres, o ponles nombre por todo lo que me importa, que-…

—¿Llegué en mal momento? —Les interrumpió Frederick, que se había acercado a ellos con intenciones de ofrecerles maíz tostado del que recién había preparado, pero que a cambio se topó con aquel par de atípicos hermanos charlando como si nada de partes humanas que en condiciones normales serían impronunciables por el decoro.

—Para nada —le sonrió Franziska con dulzura, y su movimiento de cabeza propició que Frederick se inclinara sobre ella y la besara en los labios—. Sólo aconsejaba a Gustav como buena hermana mayor que soy.

—¿De cómo realizarse él mismo un castigo BDSM? —Bromeó éste, y Gustav no tardó en aclarar el malentendido.

—Mierda, no… —Gruñó Gustav—. De hecho, nada más alejado de la realidad.

Los chistes a sus costillas, o mejor dicho, a sus huevos duraron unos minutos más, y cuando al fin Frederick volvió al interior de la casa y los dejó de vuelta a solas, Franziska no perdió oportunidad en posar su mano sobre el brazo de Gustav y apretar.

—No ignores mis consejos.

—Franny…

—No, déjame terminar —insistió su hermana, intensificando la fuerza de su agarre de tal manera que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y Gustav temió que sus uñas le atravesaran la piel—. Georgie te ama, y habría que ser ciego para no percatarse. Lo mismo pasa contigo, y juntos hacen una maravillosa pareja cuando se lo proponen… Pero esa es la cuestión central: Tienen que lanzarse a ello, no sólo esperar a que todo les caiga en el regazo. Si Georgie tomando el mando por diez años…

—Doce —le corrigió Gustav con el pecho constreñido.

—Doce, ok —prosiguió su hermana sin verse afectada—. Si esos doce años fueron tan buenos como para que a estas alturas decidan darse una oportunidad más, ahora imagina qué increíble sería si ambos pusieran de su parte para lograrlo.

—Yo no… No es que yo antes no… —Frustrado por tener que enfrentarse a la realidad de su pasividad anterior, Gustav exhaló hasta quedarse con los pulmones colapsados—. ¿Lo hice, uh? ¿Di por sentado que Georgie podía encargarse de todo y me confié?

—Ajá.

—Y ahora es mi turno de vencer el miedo.

—Imagina cómo se sintió ella en cada ocasión… No fuiste el único que temió por el rechazo. Ese fue su pan de cada día por doce años.

—Soy un… imbécil redomado —masculló Gustav, asqueado de sí mismo y de su falta de entereza para actuar.

—Sólo un poquitín denso, y a ratos cobarde, pero lo importante es que lo reconozcas y sigas adelante —finalizó Franziska, soltando su brazo y acariciándole con la yema de los dedos ahí donde había dejado la marca de sus uñas clavadas a relieve—. Estás a tiempo de enmendar tus errores, y que puedas ser capaz de apreciarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde ya por si sólo es lo mejor que pudo haberte pasado. No olvides que tan sólo estás a una decisión de una existencia por completo diferente…

Consciente de que su tiempo se acababa y que estaba con todo en juego, Gustav asintió.

Presa de una repentina oleada de energía, se puso en pie, y Franziska no hizo nada por impedírselo.

—¿Vas a salir? —Preguntó lo obvio, y Gustav se lo confirmó.

—Sí. Pasaré la noche fuera… Eso espero —y de tres zancadas entró a la casa, elaborando mentalmente una lista de los enseres básicos que tendría que empacar para esa noche y que le servirían si es que su plan salía como él esperaba.

Y todavía sentada afuera y disfrutando de su última cucharada de helado, Franziska le deseó la mejor de las suertes.

A los dos, que la merecían.

 

Gustav no se demoró más de dos minutos en empacar una muda de ropa, su cepillo de dientes y el cargador de su teléfono en un pequeño maletín de viaje, pero le costó la misma cantidad de tiempo el tranquilizar su desbocado corazón y convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

De vuelta en la planta baja se topó con que su hermana y Frederick estaban sentados juntos en el sofá doble, dispuestos a cerrar su noche con un episodio de su serie favorita, así que de pasada se despidió de ambos, pero con Franziska intercambió una mirada significativa que lo decía todo.

«Yo puedo.»

«Tú puedes.»

La convicción compartida de que todavía no se le escapaba de entre los dedos la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores, y fue esa motivación la que guió sus pisadas hasta el automóvil, y de ahí hasta el edificio de Georgie, que por la hora se encontraba con la mitad de las ventanas apagadas y sus ocupantes dormidos. Imposibilitado de discernir si en el piso de Georgie ésta seguía despierta o ya dormía, Gustav se estacionó al lado del vehículo de la bajista y contó hasta diez antes de apagar el motor y reunir el arrojo que le llevaría hasta su puerta y le haría tocar el timbre.

— _Alea iacta est_ —recitó Gustav. “La suerte estaba echada”, y de lo que ahí resultara, se decidiría el resto de lo que el destino tenía preparado para él.

Con una combinación de pies de plomo y cabeza en las nubes, Gustav se montó al ascensor con su maleta colgando de una mano y las llaves de su coche fuertemente apretadas en la otra. Presionar el número con el piso de Georgie le dio vértigo, y al viaje en el elevador le resultó eterno, pero una vez que llegó a su planta su visión se volvió de túnel, y tuvo que tomarse unos instantes en el pasillo para recuperar el aliento.

Pese a la determinación con la que se había movido antes, ahora a Gustav le costaba hasta dar paso, y a punto creyó de estar por sufrir un infarto masivo, cuando las amenazas de las que Franziska le previno volvieron a su cabeza: No podía permitirse cagarla una vez más, y con ello como mantra fue que golpeó la puerta y esperó sintiendo que el alma se le escapaba por cada orificio.

—No la cagues, no la cagues, no la cagues… —Se repitió entre dientes una y otra vez, y a la décima repetición la puerta se abrió y ante él apareció Georgie en bata, con los ojos húmedos de llanto y la nariz congestionada y roja—. No la cagues…

La expresión de Georgie, mitad sorpresa y mitad desconsuelo se intensificó cuando su dueña identificó las palabras que emanaban sin parar de la boca de Gustav.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Alcanzó a preguntar en un susurro, limpiándose rápido el rostro con la manga de su bata—. Pensé que… ¿Y por qué dices eso de ‘no cagarla’? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo… —Ante la imagen de Georgie, que se mostraba débil ante él y que lo necesitaba más de lo que él a ella en esos instantes, Gustav recuperó la calma en apenas una inhalación y avanzó un paso—. Antes, cuando me marché… Moría de ganas por pasar la noche aquí. No lo dije antes porque temía que dijeras que no, y todavía puedes hacerlo, me marcharé, lo juro, pero-…

—No —le interrumpió Georgie con los ojos inundados de lágrimas—. Quédate. Nada me haría más feliz.

—Esa es mi línea —respondió Gustav, y la sonrisa trémula que le obsequió a Georgie se vio correspondida por una igual.

Despacio, con pasos temerosos por caídas anteriores, se tomaron de la mano y entraron al piso de Georgie.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
